


Puppy Love

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Flirting, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Fluff, M/M, Meta, Mutual Pining, Pining, Riley References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Jongin spends his free time volunteering at an animal shelter because he's not allowed pets of his own. The cats are adorable, the dogs even more so, but the resident veterinarian is probably the cutest of them all.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TRASHCAKE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHCAKE/gifts).



"One of the hamsters gave birth yesterday!" Jennie announces as Jongin walks into the staff hallway.

" _ What _ ?" Jongin nearly shrieks, eagerly bolting toward the small critters room to see.

"No— _ nonono _ !" Jennie shouts, shotgunning after him and pushing the door shut after he's managed to pry it open a few centimeters. "You can't see them yet!"

Jongin gives her a wounded look. "Why not?" he asks. He can already imagine the teensy little fluffy baby hams. This girl is keeping him from teensy little fluffy baby hams. This girl better square up.

"Dr. Do said if we stress the mom out, she might eat her babies," Jennie explains in a horrified whisper, eyes bugging out. "So we gotta give them a few days."

"How many days?" Jongin sputters. He doesn't want  _ cannibal mommy hamsters _ in their shelter. That would just ruin their reputation. But he’s also  _ really  _ anxious to see adorable babies.

Jennie leans on the door, looking forlorn at also being denied access to fluffy rodent babies. "He says at least a week," she announces sadly.

He lets out a whine and bounces anxiously on the balls of his feet. "Did you get to see them at all?" Jongin asks.

She shakes her head and tugs out her hair tie to redo her ponytail. "No, it was just Jisoo and Dr. Do here when that happened yesterday. She sent me a pic..." Jennie digs her phone out of her back pocket and swipes around until she finds it. "They're kind of gross, but in a really cute way?" she says, turning the screen so Jongin can see.

"Oh my  _ god _ ..." he coos, high pitched. The baby hams were bald and kind of wrinkly and hadn't even opened their eyes yet. Yeah, he'd have to agree: they're pretty ugly. But also, they're going to grow fur and be  _ tiny baby fuzzballs soon _ . "How many?" he asks, mentally tracking the little bodies. "Four?"

"Six," Jennie says, zooming the picture in closer. "Jisoo said they're like the size of rice cakes."

Jongin gives her a confused look and holds his index and thumb apart, looking at the space between them. "That's pretty big," he says.

Jennie slaps his hand. "No, idiot, like the width," she reprimands, adjusting the distance so it's much shorter.

"Rice cakes are a terrible unit of measurement," Jongin says sulkily, nursing his hand as he heads back to the staff lockers. He drops his backpack into his cubby and checks the list for today as he walks toward the dog kennels.

"Hi, Jongin," says a low, smooth voice, causing his steps to skid across the flooring as he stops too abruptly.

"Hi, Dr. Do," Jongin says, internally cringing at how much enthusiasm he put into the greeting. Learn some chill, dammit.

The doctor steps out of his office and rests his forearm against the doorway. "I don't know what Ms. Ahn asked you to do today, but make sure you stay out of the small critters room. One of the hamsters gave birth last night," he says.

Jongin feels his knees turning inward as he watches Dr. Do push his thick glasses further up his nose bridge.  _ Why is he so damn handsome _ ? The  _ nerve _ . Dr. Do is watching him expectantly. Oh. He clears his throat and glances down at the list in his hand. "Jennie just told me," he says, skimming the list quickly. "I'm just bathing and walking the dogs today."

Dr. Do nods and gives him a warm smile. "Good. I'll be in my office if you need me," he says before turning around and heading back in.

_ I need you! _ Jongin mentally screams as he rushes toward the dog kennel.  _ In my ass _ .

—

"No! No, no,  _ no! _ Bad Chanyeol!" Jongin screams before the Great Dane tackles him. He lands on his butt and bear hugs the giant dog before he can wriggle away. " _ Stop _ ," he whines, holding on tighter as Chanyeol tries to wrestle free.

"Do you need some help?" a familiar voice asks, followed by a chuckle.  _ Noooo _ ...

Chanyeol breaks away and prances triumphantly toward the other dogs as Jongin tries to pull himself to his feet. A hand comes into view and he gawks at it for a moment before it connects that this is  _ Dr. Do's hand _ , and he's offering to help Jongin up with it. He stares numbly for a few more seconds before the hand jiggles to get his attention, and he finally accepts. Dr. Do's hand is so soft and warm, and he's never going to wash this hand again.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Do asks, other hand on Jongin's arm as he gives him a concerned look.

There's an uncomfortably wet feeling on his butt, and Jongin slowly becomes aware that he landed right in one of the puddles of suds. His pants are soaked through. "Yes?" he says, feeling his cheeks start to burn as he backs away.

Chanyeol, the perpetrator, struts back to his side and licks the hand that Dr. Do touched. Asshole.

"He likes you," Dr. Do observes, reaching down to scratch the eager dog behind the ears, causing Chanyeol's foot to rabbit kick reflexively.

"Yeah, he does," Jongin mumbles, stepping forward at Dr. Do's encouragement and squirting a line of shampoo over the wet dog. He brackets Chanyeol between his legs, pinning him and scrubbing the soap into a thick lather in the fur. "But he thinks he's like a chihuahua or something."

Dr. Do walks off shortly after. He never interacts with the staff for long anyway. While that's kind of disappointing for Jongin, it's also a relief. He hasn't ever seen Dr. Do flirt with any of the cute girls who volunteer here. Or any of the cute boys either, for that matter. Jongin's managed to talk to him one on one maybe a handful of times, and he's turned into an incoherent mess in every single interaction. It's embarrassing.

"Jongin," comes Jennie's muffled shout half an hour later, followed by three dull knocks on the backdoor. "Doc needs you!"

"Okay!" he yells back, throwing one last round of tennis balls for the dogs to chase and dusting his hands off to hurry back inside. He finds Dr. Do in one of the front rooms with a boy holding a hamster cage.  _ Oh, thank god, he finally gets to see some hams today _ .

Dr. Do helps the boy steady the cage on the table and crouches down to open the door to cautiously reach for the creature. It stays huddled in the corner, flat against the wall. "So how long has he been like this?" he asks, eyes focused on the small animal.

"Like three days," the boy bemoans. "He got out of his cage before that and we found him behind the fridge. My mom thinks he's sick and going to die, so she says we can't keep him or it's bad luck."

Dr. Do's mouth opens as his brows knit disapprovingly, but he keeps his comments to himself. Instead, his gloved hand slowly covers the hamster and he carefully brings it out to the table, setting it down gently.

Jongin watches as the little white and brown creature walks around the surface. It looks quite active, actually. "He seems fine to me," he says after a minute goes by.

"Me too," observes Dr. Do, setting a hand flat on the table and stroking the hamster's fur with a knuckle when the creature climbs into his palm.

The boy's eyes widen to circles in awe. "He hasn't eaten or drank anything in days. He's just been staying in the corner of his cage."

Jongin can't help himself. He  _ has to pet it _ . It's not until his hand has already committed to the trajectory that he realizes it's still in Dr. Do's hand, but the good doctor just moves closer so Jongin can reach. And he swears, his heart must have stopped for at least two beats. There's just soft fur and adorable little beady eyes between their hands as Dr. Do holds the hamster out for him to pet. "He's so sweet," Jongin says quietly, trying to focus on the animal.

The boy says something about how he doesn't want the hamster to die, but Dr. Do stays quiet, watching the hamster as it walks back and forth between his hands. He brings the creature up to eye level and stares at its face. A moment passes and then he drops the hamster into Jongin's hands as he walks to the side, sifting through some tools silently. He comes back with a pair of smaller forceps and motions for Jongin to get a firm hold on the animal as he switches on some lights.

"What is it?" Jongin asks nervously.

Dr. Do is in Focused Mode though, and doesn't answer. He carefully nudges the hamster's mouth until it opens and pushes the forceps into one side, poking around for a few seconds, until Jongin can hear a soft click, and then he's withdrawing, bringing a small magnet puck with him.

"Whoa..." Jongin says, staring at it as Dr. Do holds it up.

"Set him back down," the doctor instructs.

The hamster steers clear of Dr. Do's side, but it is just as active and inquisitive as earlier. Dr. Do moves the puck over to the cage, and everyone watches as it clanks against the bars.

"That'd be my guess," Dr. Do says.

"He ate a magnet?" the boy asks.

Dr. Do shakes his head. "He had it in his cheek pouch," he says. "So I think he's fine. Probably very hungry and thirsty, but he was just stuck to the side of his cage."

Jongin gets one last good pet in before the boy thanks Dr. Do and leaves with his hamster. “You’re my hero,” Jongin mumbles to himself as they’re standing by the sink to wash up afterward.

“What was that?”

He said that out loud. Shit, he said that out loud. “Uhh…” Jongin tries to stall and comes up with nothing. “You’re...uhh, a hero? You saved that hamster. That was really cool.”

Dr. Do smirks down at his hands. “I removed a magnet,” he excuses. If Jongin didn’t know better, it’d almost look like the handsome doctor was blushing.

"You saved its life," Jongin continues. "And you didn't even charge the boy, and he'll get to keep his hamster."

Dr. Do glances up at him as he reaches for the paper towels and shrugs. "All I did was remove a magnet. It'd be taking advantage to charge him."

Jongin swoons, realizing too late that he's doing so in full view of Dr. Do. He's staring again. Jongin clears his throat and tries to recover from the awkward moment by sidestepping and power walking out of the room. "Uhhh," he announces too loudly, "I'm gonna go throw all the towels from the dog baths earlier into the next wash cycle."

"Jongin."

His sneakers squeak on the tile again as he halts, whirling around so fast he nearly trips. "Yes?" In his mind, every telenovela ever flashes before him, and he half-sees Dr. Dreamy slow-mo walk toward him to press him into the wall and-

"Make sure you use the Heavy Load setting for the towels, or it won't rinse out all of the fur again," Dr. Do reminds him.

He has to bite down the inside of his bottom lip to contain the disappointed pout. "Okay."

—

By day, Jongin mostly sleeps when he’s not volunteering at the animal shelter. By night, Jongin works at a very different kind of animal house: The Pretty Kitty.

The Pretty Kitty is a strip club. Topless only, ironically, with a champagne room and respectable reviews on Yelp. The beginning violin strings of The Thong Song comes on, and Jongin purses his lips as he pours out yet another whiskey and Coke. It’s Joohyun’s turn on stage, and getting into the busiest hours of Saturday night. As long as no asshole tries to order fancy, custom cocktails during rush, he should make bank tonight. Which isn’t really a concern, as all The Straights want to order are shots for the girls and watered down light beers for themselves anyway. What a waste on a beautifully, fully stocked bar, but at least Jongin’s job is easy on most days.

There’s a pretty large group of guys by the front of the stage. One of them is entranced, tossing a seemingly endless stream of money until he finally manages to catch Joohyun’s attention, and gets to slip them into her garter belt directly. She smirks as she rolls onto her back and spreads out, letting him blanket her body with bright colored bills. Sucker.

The group is still there the next time he looks over to the stage, possibly an hour later. Jongin likes to people-watch. It’s more entertaining than trying to talk to some of the customers, who tend to only wink salaciously and offer repugnant comments on the girls or ask whether there are coupons for the champagne room. The guy is now laying down a trail for Sooyoung to crawl around seductively and fetch. How has he not run out of money already, and more importantly, when are the girls gonna have him buy them some drinks so Jongin can cash in on this trigger happy ATM.

He’s just about to turn back to wash the highball glasses when his gaze snags on one of the members on the fringe of the group, and his jaw drops. Dr.--no, it  _ couldn’t  _ be. Nope. Nope, nope. Gotta wash those highballs. They’re not gonna wash themselves.

Jongin’s only managed to fill up the first sink when he hears footsteps approaching, and there's something so familiar about  _ that sigh _ and  _ those fingers _ resting on the patina countertop... Nope. No, it can’t be.

The man before him clears his throat pointedly, and Jongin realizes he’s been staring at the perfect fingernails of the man’s right hand. His eyes sweep up, and his throat constricts as he takes in the sight of, yup, Dr. Do in a thin green sweater and loose jeans, his short black hair still perfectly coiffed and his glasses gleaming under the neon lights. Casual Dr. Do. Kill him now.

Giant eyes look at him in surprise. “...Jongin?”

_ Please _ , someone send him a heart attack. He’s eaten enough fried chicken to power a biodiesel truck by now. Make it fast and painless, ye extra crispy avian gods.

Dr. Do is staring. Which means  _ he’s _ still staring. “Uh. Hi,” Jongin forces out, cringing at the curt tone. “H-hi, Dr. Do.”

“I didn’t know you worked...here.”

“I’m a bartender,” Jongin offers hurriedly, as if his faded black t-shirt with THE PRETTY KITTY emblazoned in hot pink Helvetica wasn’t a clue that he is employed at this establishment, or that there was a chance strippers worked in t-shirts, clearance rack jeans, and slip-resistant black Skechers.

The corners of Dr. Do’s eyes curve upward into small crescents as his cheeks lift and he coughs out an embarrassed laugh. “I don’t c--I’m just here-” He pins his lower lip between his teeth as he looks up to the ceiling, like he’s praying for death himself, and after a beat, drops his gaze back down to Jongin. “I haven’t seen a couple of my friends in a few months, and they are in town for the weekend. So they, uh, thought it’d be...fun to come...here.”

Why is he explaining this to him? “Uhhh,” Jongin draws out, trying to conjure up something witty to say to fill the lull. “Well...Seulgi’s coming on next. She’s really good.”

Dr. Do’s eyebrows knit together and he gives Jongin an amused look. “I know it must seem like the most cliche excuse ever, but I promise it's true: I'm really just here because my friends dragged me along. I...don't really care to see naked women dancing.”

Such a gentleman. Such a lying ass gentleman. “That's why most guys come here,” Jongin answers reflexively. He doesn’t want to make Dr. Do uncomfortable though, so he adds, “It's fine.”

“Is that why you work here?” the doctor challenges.

Jongin blinks, genuinely surprised. He lets out an awkward chuckle. “No, a couple of my friends are-” he nods toward the stage, “-and when we found out the general manager at the last bar I worked at was dipping into our tips, they convinced me to come here.”

Dr. Do gives him a small smile as Jongin tries to broadcast his best  _ I’m gay, I’m gay, gay for you, so gay for you _ signals, Broadway musical style. “That’s cool,” Dr. Do says. There’s a brief silence, and the doctor’s eyes stray to the side of Jongin’s head. “Umm, can I get a vodka cranberry?”

“Sure,” Jongin blurts out, the word infused with too much peppiness. He has whirled around and is reaching for glassware already, until he realizes that he never got around to washing the highballs. Dammit. “Sorry, one second,” he tosses over his shoulder, ducking down as he races back to the sink to clean one of them.  _ Amateur _ . 

“Here you go, Dr. Do,” he says a minute later, pushing the drink forward.

“Thanks,” is the reply. Dr. Do’s hands cradle the glass, an index finger tapping at the condensation building on the side of it. He clicks his tongue. “You can just call me Kyungsoo outside of the shelter though. You're only like a few years younger than me, aren't you?”

Why does that bring a dorky grin to his face? Why is he like this, goddammit. His toes actually turned in as he tried the name out in his head. “Yeah,” Jongin confirms shyly.

Dr.— _ Kyungsoo _ brings the glass to his lips and sips at the red liquid. “This is really good,” he notes.

Well, there was no way in hell he was giving  _ Kyungsoo _ some Heaven Hill shit. Top shelf only for a top shelf man. Jongin nods in acknowledgment. 

“Can you start a tab for me?” Kyungsoo asks after another small sip. He has set the glass back down and is watching Jongin intently. Wow, that gaze...

“...Of course,” Jongin finally answers, earning himself a beautifully curved smile. What perfect teeth, what incredible lips, what-

“Thanks,” Kyungsoo says. There’s another brief pause, but then he lifts his drink back off the countertop, nods at Jongin, and turns around to walk back to his group.

Embarrassing. Jongin throws his attention back into the guests around the bar, and only sneaking occasional glances toward the audience by the center stage. Although the room is smoky and dimly lit, it’s easy to pick out the handsome man in the green sweater, always more focused on talking to his friends than watching the girls. “ _ Kyungsoo _ ,” Jongin tries out under his breath as he blends up a margarita. Even his name is smooth.

An hour later, he finds aforementioned smooth man sauntering back toward the bar with a sheepish look on his face and shoulders hunched. “ _ Save me _ ,” Kyungsoo begs in a playful little voice, head canted to the side and exposing a stretch of neck. His smile is infectious and Jongin has defense level: zero.

“From what?” Jongin asks, trying to force the corners of his lips down to a more neutral angle.

“One of my friends bought me a lapdance, and I'm stalling and said I had to get everyone another round.”

Jongin surveys the doctor’s group. Seolhyun, Yuna, and Jimin are there, all currently occupied on guests’ laps. “Umm, if you're shy, I'd go with the girl in the pigtails and knee highs,” he offers, his sentence tilting up into more of a question than a suggestion.

“It's not that I'm shy,” Kyungsoo argues, folding himself into a stool, “I'd just rather not get a lap dance from any of them.”

Jongin scrunches his nose as he tries to think of another solution. “Did you like any of the other girls up on stage earlier? I can ask if one of them will switch in?”

Kyungsoo gives the countertop an amused smile and sighs before he looks back up at Jongin, head flopping in the other direction now to rest against his shoulder. The apples of his cheeks are flushed a beautiful peachy pink. He’s  _ tipsy _ . “No offense to your friends,” Kyungsoo purrs out as he picks at the sleeve of his sweater, “but none of them are who I’d want on my lap right now.”

He’s nodding along as if that makes perfect sense. “Discerning,” Jongin compliments awkwardly, after a beat.

“Can you make me another drink?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin swallows hard. He’s unused to all of this eye contact, this attention, and tipsy Kyungsoo is friggin _ hot _ . “Yeah,” he says with a nod. “What would you like?”

“Surprise me,” is the reply. “Something  _ you  _ would like.”

Well, the problem is Jongin doesn’t really drink much. And he prefers the fruitier ones on the rare occasion when he does. They’re tasty. “Umm…do you have any preference as to…” he trails off.

“Top-” Kyungsoo says, before he blinks rapidly and adds, “-shelf. Something nice. Whatever you’d want to drink right now.”

He’d personally like a tall glass of Do Kyungsoo, but that’s really nothing new nor something he can go recommending. Jongin clears his throat and grabs another highball, dumping ice cubes into it. It’s just an innocent request, but it’s so nerve wracking, like he’s being tested. He chews on the inside of his cheek as he scans the bar’s selection. Instinctively, his hand reaches first for the Midori liqueur, followed by some Malibu. He peaks a glance at Kyungsoo before ducking down to grab the pineapple juice out of the fridge. One of the first cocktails he learned, and still one of his favorites. A shot of Sprite to top it off, and Jongin slides it nervously across the counter.

Kyungsoo lifts the glass and swirls it carefully before taking an experimental sip, smacking his lips together after.

“If you want like a Manhattan or something, I can make that instead,” Jongin hurriedly offers. Shit, he just gave Dr. Do a candy ass drink. What was he thinking?

“No, this is delicious,” Kyungsoo hums, taking another, deeper gulp. “What's it called?”

“A Leg—” Jongin coughs and his eyes bug out as it finally clicks. He  _ swears _ it wasn't intentional. “A, uh, a Leg Spreader.”

“A Leg Spreader?” Kyungsoo echoes, wide, round eyes zeroing in on Jongin's face.

“It's—uh,” Jongin stammers, watching him take yet another sip. At least he seems to like it? “It's alcohol. There are a lot of dirty innuendo names.”

Holy crap, he needs to never see Dr. Do smirk ever again. He's not going to survive. “Yeah, I've had a few of those,” Kyungsoo says, his voice smoother than any high end liquor. “But they're usually a lot more overt. Like a Screaming Orgasm or Blowjobs.”

Jongin stares. He knows he's staring, but at this point, it's better to look creepy than to open his mouth and further confirm.

“They always taste like shit though,” Kyungsoo continues, heavy lidded eyes dropping back to his drink. It's nearly empty.

Has he ever heard Dr. Do swear before? Surely not.

“Leg Spreader,” Kyungsoo repeats, a corner of his lips turned up in mirth as he finishes the drink. “It’s cute.”

“Because they go down smoothly,” Jongin blurts out, regretting it immediately, but too preoccupied with filling the silence to stop himself from barreling forward way past overexplanation territory. “So you can drink a lot very quickly and—”

“And spread my legs?” Kyungsoo completes the sentence, arching his brow. He laughs heartily at seeing Jongin’s burning face, and that must be the most wonderful laugh Jongin’s ever heard in his life. It’s like an odd blend of super deep barking and a drawn out cough, and his whole body follows the motion. Totally worth the embarrassment to witness.

“I wasn’t trying to—”

“Dude!” someone says, and an arm wraps around Kyungsoo’s shoulder before the man attached to it comes into view. “What are you doing?”

“Talkin’,” Kyungsoo answers cheerily, readjusting and leaning his head onto the other man’s bicep.

The man gives Jongin a sympathetic look and pats Kyungsoo’s back affectionately. “You’re talking to the bartender, my dude. The hot chicks are back  _ there _ .”

“I’d rather talk to Jongin,” Kyungsoo argues petulantly, pushing off of his friend and nudging the empty glass forward for a refill.

“Naw, bro,” the man says, hooking his arms around Kyungsoo and hauling him bodily off of the stool. The friend is a giant by comparison, and Jongin almost wants to sulk at how readily Kyungsoo lets himself get manhandled. “Let’s get you back there, so you can get your dance in.”

“I’m  _ trying _ to—” Kyungsoo grumbles out, muttering the rest of the sentence quietly to himself.

The man is insistent, reminding Jongin too much of the rambunctious Great Dane back at the shelter. He refuses to let Kyungsoo go, and the doctor sighs in exasperation and mumbles a quick apology to Jongin as he takes his new drink and departs.

The bar picks up again, and with the waitresses swinging by to refill on shots, Jongin’s too busy to pay much attention, but at one point, he glances over to spy one of the girls gyrating on Kyungsoo’s lap, only to see the doctor looking back in his direction. Their eyes lock for an instant before Jongin turns away in panic. 

He spends the rest of the night trying his best to avoid the crowd by the center stage.

—

“Come here, you meme,” Jongin says, scooping up the excited Corgi and pretend-roughhousing with him for a minute before he wrangles the hyper puppy into his new costume. Jongin is in charge of posting pictures of the shelter’s animals to its Facebook page. He would’ve  _ loved _ to have pictures of baby hams for this week, but getting Baekhyun to pose as a fluffy little pirate complete with a tiny felt sword will do just fine. For this week anyway. Next week is a different story.

“Stay  _ still _ ,” he orders, trying to get the camera lens of his phone to focus clearly on the rambunctious dog, who is sniffing at the floor eagerly, head swiveling this way and that before he decides to try and bury his nose between Jongin’s legs.

“Ahh!” Jongin squeaks, scandalized and scooting back quickly to clamp his legs together, preventing the little pirate from investigating further. “No!”

Baekhyun’s ears droop as he gives Jongin a wounded look. This dog.

Jongin sighs and picks the pup back up, setting him onto the counter instead, deciding that made for much better lighting anyway. “You’re lucky you’re so damn cute,” he says in a weaksauce attempt at reprimanding the furball, knowing it comes off more as cooing than stern.

“Pretty sure luck has nothing to do with it,” a low voice says, and Kyungsoo steps into view a breath later to hold Baekhyun in place so Jongin can get the shots he needs. “He knows he’s cute enough to get away with being a handful.”

“He’s more than a handful,” Jongin continues, tapping the screen in rapid succession and then petting through Baekhyun’s downy fur. Hopefully, there's something usable among all of that.

“So,” Kyungsoo prompts quietly, peeling the costume off of the pup and playing with his ears. “I never would've figured you to bartend in a strip club.” At Jongin's confused expression, he rushes to clarify, “Not like a bad thing, I mean what kind of hypocrite would I be if I had a problem with that and then...went there myself.”

He doesn't know what to say. Is the doctor just rambling? Is there a point he's missing? “It's decent money,” Jongin offers.

“It's just strange,” Kyungsoo continues to remark, “you work nights at the club and then come here in the daytime to volunteer. That must be so jarring. Like going between two different worlds.”

Jongin shrugs, “I mean, not really? The girls aren't glamorous to me. Most of them are my friends, and we met back when we were all waiting tables in other restaurants. We're all just there to work. They just talk about the same things the girls here talk about.”

The doctor purses his lips at the idea. “I never really thought of it that way,” he confesses. Another brief pause. “So why do you volunteer here then?”

On days where he's worked long hours and wants to just sleep in, it's because of thick glasses, bushy brows, and a deep voice saying his name. But on most days, the answer is much easier to talk about. “Like you said, I work night shift. I sleep all day. It'd be irresponsible for me to own a pet. Plus, my roommate is allergic, so I can't even if I didn't care to be a good owner,” Jongin says.

Kyungsoo looks impressed. Even pleased. “That's really good, Jongin.”

He'll never tire of hearing Dr. Do say his name. It's so lovely. “Thank you,” Jongin mumbles.

“Do you work there a lot?”

Typically, they rarely converse, and always about the animals or duties Jongin needs to get to for the day. He almost wonders if the doctor is trying to ferret out if he's gonna get blackmailed for being caught in a strip club or something. “Yeah,” Jongin answers after a pause, “I'm working tonight and tomorrow?”

Kyungsoo nods in understanding and gives Baekhyun one last scratch behind the ears as he backs away. “Ah, that's good. Good luck then.”

—

“Hey baby,” the very inebriated customer announces loudly, leaning on his elbow and balancing precariously on the edge of the countertop to wink over at Seungwan as she tries to follow Jongin’s instructions to throw together a Long Island. “Are you wearing space pants?”

“No, jeans,” Seungwan answers in a flat tone, not even bothering to glance up. She’s not dancing tonight anyway, but the guy looks familiar, so he’s probably been creeping.

“Because your ass is out of this world,” the guy insists on continuing. He kind of freezes in place, as if he’s expecting a round of applause to follow.

Seungwan still hasn’t looked away from the glass as she reaches for a bottle of vodka next. “Uh huh,” she says distractedly. “Thanks.”

Undeterred, the guy presses forth even as Jongin tries to subtly insert himself between them. “Baby girl, when you wearing that schoolgirl outfit again?” he asks loudly as he rocks side to side on his stool to look around Jongin. “You can come test me anytime.”

In what world is that even a pickup line? Jongin makes eye contact with the bouncer by the door and nods him over. The guy has been here for hours, spent barely any money, and keeps harassing the girls. It’s the dead zone of Monday night, they don’t have to deal with this. “You wouldn’t even pass the Turing test, buddy,” Jongin says as Moonkyu approaches. “Maybe you should go sleep this off.”

Predictably, the guy gets irritated and whiny, but at least he doesn’t go into full blown belligerent. In any case, a couple of the girls gather around the bar to watch as Wonsik and Moonkyu haul the guy out the door. And then Jongin must be hallucinating, because standing by the entrance, handing his credit card and ID over to Jimin, is Dr. Do Kyungsoo, who hastily side-steps to avoid getting caught in the guy’s path.

“ _ Come and test me _ ,” he hears Seulgi imitate mockingly, and the girls devolve into cackles as she snatches up the newly finished Long Island to sample it. Someone nudges his shoulder to pass him the drink, but Kyungsoo’s eyes meet his as he approaches the bar in his oversized grey sweater and black jeans, and Jongin’s too busy ogling to respond to anything else right now.

Kyungsoo purses his lips, and a pink tongue tip peeks out as he licks over them before sitting down on the stool in front of Jongin. His hair is up, and maybe it’s just because he’s only freshly entered the club versus last time, when he had been partying for who knows how long, but he looks impossibly hotter today. He takes a deep breath and adjusts his glasses. “Hey.”

Jongin blinks a few times to make sure he’s indeed still experiencing reality. “Hi, doct- uh, Kyungsoo,” he stammers out.

“Yah,” Seungwan smacks his shoulder lightly to get his attention, “did I do well or not?”

“Needs more rum,” Seulgi suggests as she steals another gulp from the glass.

He looks back and forth between Kyungsoo and the girls repeatedly, unable to fully pull his eyes away from the handsome doctor. Blindly, he searches for the glass and takes a shallow sip. “Uh, actually, the rum’s fine,” Jongin mutters distractedly, clearing his throat afterward and speaking to Kyungsoo again. “Sorry, uh…?”

“I—Hi,” Kyungsoo repeats, “uh…I was…” He squints and clicks his tongue. “I really liked that drink you made the other night.”

“...The Leg Spreader?”

“Yeah…” Kyungsoo draws out slowly, eyes flitting over to the girls behind the bar. The light reflecting off his glasses hides his expression for a moment. He clicks his tongue nervously again. “Is that...okay?”

Mixed drinks start off at ₩16,000 here. He could get the same drink at the bar across the street for half the price, easily. It's not like it was even that difficult to make or source the ingredients. “...Coming right up,” Jongin announces as he picks his jaw back up.

Kyungsoo snatches the highball up an instant after Jongin sets it down, taking a swig and avoiding eye contact. He smacks his lips together as he lifts his gaze up from the counter. “Slow night?” he asks.

“Yeah, it’s Monday,” Jongin explains, scanning over the dim room. Business is constant, stable, but there are barely a dozen patrons by the center stage, and the other stages aren’t even open tonight. 

“I- I normally don’t go drinking on weekdays,” Kyungsoo says, quickly adding, “or that often even. Ah. It was just a really good drink. I’ve been thinking about it a lot.”

Man, Kyungsoo has really pretty fingers. Jongin has been staring at them as he listens to the doctor speak, watching him trace the condensation on the glass. “I’m not judging,” he offers, “but it’s a pretty basic drink though. You can get it at just about any bar.” Luckily, his friends seem to decide that either he’s too busy tending to this customer for further training, or they’re just too bored to sit around and socialize anymore and scoot past him to escape the bar, with Seulgi grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him as a way of saying goodbye.

“I like the service here,” Kyungsoo mumbles as he takes another gulp. His eyes stray behind Jongin to look over the rows of alcohol and finally to the large grayscale painting hanging above the bottles. He’s silent for almost a minute. “There  _ is  _ a face in that painting, right?”

Jongin turns to look. All he knows about the painting is its name on the placard underneath:  _ Monochrome Wasteland _ . He grits his teeth nervously. “I don’t pay attention, honestly?” he confesses. “The owner here is a really eccentric dude. Loves putting up paintings all over the place, despite the bad lighting and smoke.” Kyungsoo listens attentively, his eyes following along as Jongin points out the other pieces of art hung up around the room. It’s odd, playing tour guide for paintings in a strip club. It’s odder, having Kyungsoo’s full attention over such a subject.

“That’s cool though.”

“Minseok’s a pretty cool dude,” Jongin explains, glancing around to see if the owner is on the floor. No sign of him, and knowing his boss, he’s back in his office watching rugby highlights right now. It’s a slow night after all.

Kyungsoo just nods along and sips his drink. He’s almost done with it, and Jongin prompts if he’d like another one or something else. “Whatever you want to make,” Kyungsoo answers. “What's good to eat here?”

Jongin snorts. “Absolutely nothing.”

“No?”

“It's just fried freezer food on a good day, but Taemin is cooking tonight, and basically, you don't want to make Taemin have to work on a Monday. Here, eat some peanuts.”

The next hour is exclusively Kyungsoo’s. The bar is empty now except for them, with any remaining guests congregating around the stage. He cycles through whatever drink comes to mind, and the doctor tries them all. Jongin adds a splash of Sprite to the latest concoction and slides it forward. “This one’s called an Adios Motherfucker.”

“Is that a hint for me to leave?” Kyungsoo asks, giggling. He’s relaxed considerably, has been downright—dare he say _ —flirty _ even? But he tests the newest drink and grimaces cutely, sticking his tongue out in disgust and shaking his head.

“No!” Jongin cackles at his expression, “Not at all!”

“Blagh,” Kyungsoo continues, clicking his tongue in an attempt to take the taste away, and Jongin quickly pulls the offending drink and replaces it with yet another Leg Spreader, which the doctor gratefully accepts. This one is still his favorite, to Jongin's delight.

“Sorry,” Jongin snickers.

“So I've seen guys buy drinks for the dancers here,” Kyungsoo starts. “Can we buy drinks for the bartender too, or is there a double standard?”

“No one buys for the bartender,” Jongin laughs and shakes his head, wiping down a section of the countertop. “It’s okay.”

“Put it on my tab.” At Jongin's confused look, Kyungsoo clarifies, “Let me buy you a drink.”

His eyebrows scrunch in amusement. “I probably can't drink on the clock,” Jongin says in his best effort not to fawn at the gesture. “Besides, I don't mind making you drinks.”

“I'd rather be drinking with you.” Kyungsoo has leaned as far forward as he could physically go. There's an easy smile on his lips, a pretty flush on his cheeks. He's so damn cute. “It'd be more fun.”

“I'm a lush,” Jongin warns.

“Even better.”

He smirks and bravely tilts forward as well, so they're only a breath apart. Apparently, Kyungsoo is unphased by Drunk Chicken, and only drops his gaze downward before his eyes drag back up to stare into Jongin's again. 

“You almost sound like one of those guys when they're trying to pick up the girls, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo's eyes are so dark up close. He swallows audibly and licks over his bottom lip, leaving it glistening, “Not one of the girls.” He sounds a bit dazed.

Jongin flails for a comeback, and finds none. His bullshit game is normally on point when he's working, but this is Dr. Do, and he  _ really _ sounds like he’s hitting on Jongin, and that just completely throws him off. He ducks away shyly, chuckling to himself. “Never knew you could be such a flirt.”

“I'm not.” His voice is so smooth, and somehow even lower. Each syllable vibrates through Jongin's skull. “Not normally.”

“So why such a tease now?” Jongin asks. 

Kyungsoo doesn't answer, and instead downs the rest of his drink and peeks over the top of the glass. “You're a great bartender.”

“Is that code for, 'I want another’?” Jongin asks cheekily.

“I want-” He bites down on that plush bottom lip again, and Jongin stares helplessly as Kyungsoo's teeth release the now-red flesh, causing it to jiggle slightly. “You're so sweet.”

“Thank you.”

He almost misses the next words, mumbled in a whisper, “So cute.”

Jongin giggles. “Dr. Do, I do believe you're officially drunk.”

“On a Monday night, no less,” Kyungsoo chirps, resting his chin on his forearms and looking up at Jongin with slightly unfocused eyes.

“Scandalous.”

“Man, if you think  _ that's  _ scandalous,” Kyungsoo murmurs, trailing off and chuckling to himself as he picks at the screen protector on his phone.

“What was that?” Jongin asks, pushing another highball toward him. This one just has pineapple juice and Sprite. It's getting late, and he got too carried away enjoying Kyungsoo’s company that he didn't pay much attention to just how  _ many _ of these chuggable drinks he's plied him. Whoops.

Kyungsoo hides his face in his arms, barking out another laugh before he lifts up, tilting his head to the side again. “I probably shouldn't have come here…”

“Why not?”

“I just like you a lot,” Kyungsoo confesses to his glass of juice. “And it's a lot easier to talk to you here. But then you  _ have _ to be here, so it's not like…”

“...Are you talking to me,” Jongin asks slowly, “...or your drink?”

“You're so cute when you're around animals,” Kyungsoo continues, like he didn't even hear him. “Like you look so happy and pure just playing with the older dogs or whining at the cats when they're being uncooperative. It's so sweet.” He looks into Jongin's eyes again, embarrassed but determined. “I did this horribly. Wow.”

Speechless, Jongin buys time by tapping the glass in front of Kyungsoo to encourage him to drink it.

“Do guys do this often?” Kyungsoo asks after another gulp.

“Do what?”

“Try to talk you into leaving with them,” Kyungsoo answers, shaking his head as he purses his lips. 

Jongin blinks. “...Is that what you're trying to do?”

Another self-deprecating laugh escapes his mouth. “Ahh, my ego,” Kyungsoo says, clutching his chest and feigning a grimace. “Not even good at it.”

He chews on the corner of his lip as he decides his words. “I think you might not even know what you're saying right now,” Jongin says. “Those drinks taste really good, but they're really strong too.”

“I know exactly what I'm saying, it's just not-” Kyungsoo pinches the bridge of his nose and stands up, digging his wallet out of his back pocket. “I should close out my tab before I get even more embarrassing.”

“You’re not embarrassing…” Jongin tries to console, unsure of what else to say. He watches Kyungsoo carefully as the other man wobbles on unsteady feet. “You’re not planning on driving home, are you?”

“No, I-” Kyungsoo starts, before looking around, genuinely befuddled at his situation. “I, uh…”

It takes over a minute to convince Kyungsoo to hand his keys over. Another minute to get Wonsik to call a cab. They wait for it to arrive with Jongin sitting on the other side of the bar with him. By this point, Kyungsoo is crashing from the alcohol, hanging a heavy arm off of Jongin's neck. He is wasted. Jongin's almost tempted to ask more prying questions, but with the doctor leaning into his chest, barely managing to stay awake, it just didn't feel right to press. He'll let him sleep it off.

—

“No, but Somedays I'm Built Of Metal is the best, hands down,” Jisoo argues, pushing her schoolbooks to the side. At the top of the stack are two thinner volumes.  _ Anaclitic _ and  _ Long Live the Car Crash Hearts _ . He approves of her taste in general, at least.

“My favorite is still Only the Moon Howls,” Jongin counters as he grooms a brush through the fur of the beagle sitting obediently in his lap. He leans down to ask it in a goofy voice, “It’s the best, isn’t it, Chennie-Chen?”

“Dude, if you’re gonna go sci-fi, then Call of Korriban all the way,” Jisoo says, kicking her feet up onto the counter. It’s a slow, slow afternoon, and they’re just manning the front of the shelter and cleaning today. Cleaning part is done, sitting part: currently in progress. They’ve spent the last half hour watching sports highlights, when  _ neither _ of them watch sports, and after the umpteenth Play of the Game announcement and wondering what the heck a  _ scrum  _ even is, they decided they've had enough and are now discussing their favorite writer’s oeuvre.

“Mine isn’t sci-fi, you plebe,” Jongin sneers. “It’s fantasy. There are wolves and stuff.” He sets Chen on the floor, and the old beagle plops down into a furry puddle next to his seat. He’s been walking around with question marks floating above his head all afternoon. Did Kyungsoo mean it? Would he have taken Jongin back to his place? He has so many questions, and zero answers.

“Yeah, whatever,” Jisoo waves him off before dropping her feet to the floor with a slam of her boots, straightening up immediately as someone clears their throat by the doorway.

“Did Mrs. Ahn leave already?” Kyungsoo asks, getting matching nods in return. He purses his lips and nods as well, looking pensive. “There’s no need to wait until five. You guys can just head out. I’ll lock up.” At their dual confirmations, his eyes finally shift to Jongin, and he rubs his palms against the sides of his white coat nervously. “Jongin, if you have a minute, can I talk to you before you go?”

He’s almost tempted to say no. Jongin’s been lurking around his office all damn day long waiting, but Dr. Do’s either been holed up with the door shut or running around preoccupying himself. “Of course,” he answers.  _ Whipped _ . Ugh.

Kyungsoo’s office is the size of a modest closet. Jongin’s pretty sure in a past life, this room actually was a janitor’s closet or something similar. He watches as Kyungsoo has to sidestep to shuffle around his desk and into his chair, while Jongin folds himself into the guest seat, barely able to fit with the back of it bumping into the wall. Cramped. They’re almost the same distance apart here as they were at the bar, separated by the patina countertop. Except now there aren’t any distractions between them other than Kyungsoo’s titanium Sharpie pen collection.

“I wanted to apologize to you for last night,” Kyungsoo starts, no preamble. His fingers are steepled in front of him, eyes focused slightly to the side of Jongin’s face, expression somber. He lets the statement hang for a beat before continuing. “I- That was terribly unprofessional, and…I’m just very sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.”

“...What?”

“Saturday night really was happenstance,” Kyungsoo goes on, a frown forming on his face. “And I’m embarrassed enough with that already. I- I honestly don’t know what I was thinking. I just-” He bites down on his lower lip, the depression blanching the normally red skin.

Jongin leans in. “So did you not mean any of it?”

“Huh?”

Jongin clicks his tongue and rests his forearms on the desk, sighing as he plays with his fingers. “It looked like, to me anyway, you came to a strip club, paid a cover charge, racked up like...over ₩200,000 in overpriced alcohol...and you didn’t look once at any of the girls.” He realizes he’s been anxiously picking at a fingernail, causing an insistent clicking to resound in the small room. “Did you come to see me?”

Kyungsoo swallows and flattens his hands onto the surface of the desk. “I did,” he admits.

“You said last night,” Jongin says slowly, “that you wanted to take me home.”

Through gritted teeth, Kyungsoo says quietly, “I was...rather drunk.”

“But did you mean it?” he repeats, feeling his heart sink at the rapidly shrinking window.

“N-” Kyungsoo closes his eyes as he chews on the inside of his cheek. He opens them with a sigh. “ _ Yes _ . I did. And I’m sorry.”

“You’re not drunk  _ now _ ,” Jongin states, emboldened. No, he’s not losing this. Dr. Do just confessed to thinking he was cute, and wanting to sleep with him. He is not getting volunteer-zoned, dammit.

The doctor’s eyes widen into nearly perfect circles. “I’m not,” he confirms, a question in his voice.

“So…” Jongin stands up, hands braced on the desk as he bravely leans forward. “So you wanted me, and now here I am.”

Kyungsoo looks first into Jongin’s face and slowly down to his hands before tilting back up. He holds a hand out, palm open for Jongin to take. “Yes, you are,” he agrees, sounding amazed at the idea. He leads Jongin to the narrow opening, but impatience and impulse brings Jongin to crawl across the table instead. The doctor looks surprised, but recovers and catches Jongin by the waist as he gets ready to slide off, pulling him to the edge. 

His legs bracket Kyungsoo’s chair and he gulps as the doctor scoots in closer, eyes dragging down his body, savoring the view. “I-uh-” Jongin sputters. He hadn’t  _ intended _ for it to—well yes, he did.

Kyungsoo kneads his waist and stares up at him, eyes hooded. “The other night,” he practically growls out, his voice is so low as he pulls Jongin forward, until he drops into Kyungsoo's lap, his legs landing on the armrests. Kyungsoo's lips curve up into a devilish smile. “I couldn't stop thinking about this. The whole weekend, I couldn’t stop thinking about this.”

“About what?” Jongin asks, supporting himself with both hands gripping the back of the chair. His heart is racing. He can feel his pulse drumming in his ears.

“A lapdance from you.” He looks up, and their faces are so close that he only has to tilt slightly to glide the tip of his nose over Jongin's. 

“I don't know if I'd be any good,” Jongin whispers, leaning in and sniffing along Kyungsoo’s hairline. 

Kyungsoo laughs quietly to himself. “Not really the point,” he says, hands dragging up Jongin’s back. His fingers bunch the fabric of Jongin’s tee up, and track back down over bare skin. “It’s more the idea…”

The doctor inhales Jongin’s next sigh as their lips come together. His nerves are still jittery, but it’s hard to care about anything else when Kyungsoo’s hands, still trapped under his shirt, tug him forward so that his chest is molded flush against Kyungsoo’s. His body is on auto pilot as Kyungsoo increases the suction of his lips, and Jongin retracts his hands to weave fingers through the doctor’s hair, pulling him even closer. A whine leaves his throat, and suddenly, Kyungsoo’s soft lips are gone and Jongin blinks his eyes open in confusion.

“Whah-”

“Is this okay?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Jongin groans and dips back down, parting his lips as they reconnect. He groans again as Kyungsoo sucks his lower lip in and bites gently, just enough pressure before pulling away and repeating the motion. He opens his mouth wider, pushing his tongue against Kyungsoo’s as the latter kneads heated fingertips down the sides of his spine.

“Jongin,” is murmured, hot and low against his lips, as Kyungsoo continues to nip and tease. The next trip down Jongin’s back, his hands dip lower, just inside the waistline of Jongin’s jeans and on reflex, Jongin’s hips buck forward. Kyungsoo’s moan vibrates in his mouth, and then he’s pulling Jongin’s waist down as his own hips lift up in a slow roll. 

Even through the thick material of his jeans, he can feel Kyungsoo’s forming erection prod at the underside of his thigh, his own straining in his pants. This is happening. He hisses and retaliates as Kyungsoo nibbles on his lip, prompting a loud moan from the man, and then a breeze hits as Kyungsoo starts to tug his tee up over his head. They have to break apart momentarily to remove the shirt, and Kyungsoo pulls away yet again and tilts Jongin back toward the table to look over all of the newly exposed skin. Jongin gulps and tries to splay out against the desk, feeling his nipples tighten at the drop in temperature, the intense, hungry gaze.

Kyungsoo’s fingers are warm as they track down Jongin’s sternum. The doctor is breathing heavily as his hand returns to Jongin’s chest, pressing in against puckered flesh and marveling at the goosebumps he creates. “Maybe,” he says as he tilts forward and gives one of the nipples a dainty lick, “we should slow down…” 

And if that sentence had the slightest bit of conviction, Jongin would actually pause and consider it, but it’s hard to buy when Kyungsoo simply moves on to the other nipple, laving at it before making Jongin gasp at the sensation of teeth against sensitive skin. Underneath him, Kyungsoo’s cock twitches, rock hard and ready.

Jongin grips the back of the head rest and properly rolls his hips down, grinding against the heavy erection. “Like ride you slow?” he offers, smirking as Kyungsoo moans and digs his fingers into Jongin’s waist again. He repeats the motion, peeling Kyungsoo off his chest and back to his lips, spurred on as Kyungsoo plants his feet to the ground and lifts off slightly to press against him.

“Ride…” Kyungsoo echoes, sounding dazed. “I-” He blinks and looks around the small room before turning back to Jongin. “This isn’t really the best place…”

“You have somewhere better in mind?” Jongin is dying. He’s  _ dying, he has needs _ . “Somewhere fast?”

Kyungsoo swallows. “The break room?”

“Has a camera,” Jongin counters as he deftly unbuttons the doctor’s shirt to reveal  _ yet another _ shirt. He sighs, pushing them away from the desk to awkwardly stand up, bringing Kyungsoo with him and going after his pants instead. He’s just managed to shove the pants and briefs down mid-thigh when Kyungsoo recovers and pulls his hands away, backing him up against the desk, a hand pressing on his chest to guide him onto his back. Kyungsoo makes quick work of his jeans and underwear, and mere seconds later, Jongin finds himself fully nude, stretched out over the faux woodgrain, pinned in place under Kyungsoo’s gaze.

“Wow,” Kyungsoo whispers. “You look even better like this.”

He would squirm, but Kyungsoo's hands cover his knees and spread them further apart before running up his thighs, short nails digging pale pink lines into the skin, provoking a gasp from his lips.

“I- Wow.”

Jongin lifts his head up. “Still want to go slow?” he taunts.

“I don't wanna go anywhere,” Kyungsoo mumbles absently, disappearing for a moment to loot around in a drawer before coming back into view holding something in his left hand, his right hand rubbing over Jongin's abdomen. “Can I-”

Whatever Kyungsoo was about to request can wait. Jongin slides down the desk to the floor, taking Kyungsoo's pants with him and letting them bunch over his shoes. In front of him is Kyungsoo's beautiful cock, thick and curved and shining at the slit. His mouth waters, and Jongin peeks up at Kyungsoo's face to find him watching, fixated. He licks over his lips to wet them, and quickly wraps them around the swollen cockhead. Above him, Kyungsoo groans, and fingers grasp handfuls of his hair. The slight tingle from the pressure feels good— _ great _ . He takes most of the shaft easily, sinking down until it hits the back of his throat.

“Jongin,” Kyungsoo whimpers. Now  _ that's _ new. He wouldn't mind hearing Kyungsoo whine out his name like that from now on. 

One hand still tight in his hair, Kyungsoo's other hand explores his face, running across his cheek and dipping into the hollow they make as Jongin bobs up and down on his length, leaving lewd smacking sounds as he sucks hard on the head. His hips move forward gently, matching Jongin's pace, and eventually Jongin stops and allows him to fuck into his mouth, holding as the tip rubs up against the back of his throat before easing away.

And then Kyungsoo pulls out with a loud pop, breaking the suction and pulling Jongin roughly onto his feet before spinning him around. “Fuck,” the doctor hisses, “get on the desk.” And immediately after the order, he mashes his lips against Jongin's, tugging him in by his hair, and Jongin is breathless when he pulls away. Kyungsoo sets something down on the desk, and Jongin turns to spy a condom and lube, before Kyungsoo bumps the back of his knee and prompts him again.

In his haste to climb up on the desk, Jongin sends the doctor's pen collection and some notes flying off the side. He's trying to apologize, but then his cheeks are spread apart, and Kyungsoo is circling his rim with a thumb and sighing out something too low for Jongin to make out, and all words seem to abandon him.

“Pretty,” growls out Kyungsoo, before a bottlecap pops open.

“Yeah, you are,” Jongin manages to counter cheekily as he rests his forehead on his arms. Kyungsoo chuckles, but doesn't answer. A few seconds later, Jongin jumps in surprise as wet fingers return to trace around his hole again, down to his balls and back before dipping in. It doesn't even feel like anything yet, but he moans involuntarily at the sensation, too eager to get this going already.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin grits his teeth. “Hurry up, please,” he grinds out, backing up against the fingers.

Spurred on, Kyungsoo sinks a finger in gently. It's uncomfortable, foreign, but Jongin focuses on his breathing, on relaxing, and arches his back deeper when a second digit joins the first. There is a stretch now, and he sighs as he clenches around them.

“Now,” Jongin urges. “Please. Now.”

The fingers don't stop pumping into him, only slowing down. “Are you sure?”

“ _ Hurry _ .”

Kyungsoo manipulates him onto his back, and Jongin watches as the doctor's brow furrows in concentration while he unwraps the condom and rolls it on. He rests a hand on Jongin's inner thigh, nudging it wider as he lines himself up. His other hand lets go of his cock briefly to graze over Jongin's balls, up his aching shaft, and jerks Jongin off slowly. “So pretty,” Kyungsoo mumbles as he wrings a clear drop out of the head.

“I'm gonna die if you don't hurry up and fuck me, Kyungsoo,” Jongin threatens. He's so turned on, so needy, so worked up. This isn't time for sweet words. This is time for dicking.

“Do you work tomorrow night?” Kyungsoo asks suddenly, eyes on his face now. His hand is still tugging away on Jongin's erection.

“What?”

Kyungsoo clears his throat, “I assume you work every weekend. Basically all the popular times and days for going out. When are you off next?”

“...Why?”

“So I can take you out properly,” Kyungsoo says, letting go and just running the pads of his fingers along the underside of Jongin's cock. He twitches every time Kyungsoo circles back up and presses in just under the head.

“Uh,” Jongin is too distracted for this. “Thur- Thursday, I guess?”

“I'll pick you up, okay?” This conversation is too pure for someone who's pointing a ready-to-go dick at him. “At seven?”

“Seven sounds good,” he rushes out breathlessly as Kyungsoo finally grabs his own cock and pushes the swollen head up against his rim. Jongin spreads his legs wider, propping his feet up on the far edges of the desk as he feels Kyungsoo start to breach. There's a lot of pressure, and then he finally slips in, the head getting sucked into place before Kyungsoo guides the rest of his length in smoothly. There's some discomfort. The angle is not the greatest. The desk is too hard. Jongin sighs happily and braces himself for the best fuck of his life. 

Kyungsoo's thumb massages his hole right against where they're joined as he slowly pulls out, thrusting back in with shallow pumps. His eyes are glued to Jongin's face, watching him carefully. It's such a tender sight, and Jongin reaches forward to cup his cheek before trailing his hand down Kyungsoo's still-clothed chest.

“You can go harder,” he suggests.

“Do you want me to?” Kyungsoo asks, voice gruff. He's holding back.

Gripping the collar of Kyungsoo's open shirt, Jongin pulls the man down so he can kiss him again. “Fuck me, Dr. Do,” he whispers against his lips.

Kyungsoo moans and rams forward, shunting Jongin a little up the desk. His hands grip Jongin's hips and yank him back down. He moans out Jongin's name as he thrusts; smooth and firm as Jongin props himself up onto his elbows to watch. Kyungsoo backs up just enough to scoop Jongin's legs up, hooking his knees onto the crooks of the doctor's elbows. His eyes are fierce, determined, as he resumes his motions.

From here, the flared head of Kyungsoo's cock flicks over something deep inside him that makes his lips go numb with each thrust. Jongin can hear himself babbling, begging, but he's too swept up to feel self-conscious as he ruts down on Kyungsoo's cock for more. His hand flies over his own shaft, and he barely remembers to breathe as he focuses on the pleasure building. And surely, it should never, ever end, but Kyungsoo starts repeating his name faster and faster, and his hand covers Jongin's to help, and Jongin's eyes roll back in his head as his vision whites out. His orgasm rocks him from his groin outward all the way to his fingertips, his scalp, the tip of his nose, and he whimpers as he feels Kyungsoo pulsing and swelling inside him as he follows suit.

Kyungsoo sags against him, barely propping up as he gasps for breath, sweat rolling down his face, shirt damp. He's looking down at Jongin's chest, and once Jongin's managed to recover enough, he lifts his head to see the white streaks on his skin. 

Dropping back down, he quirks an eyebrow at the doctor. “See something you like?” Jongin asks.

“I see everything I like,” Kyungsoo answers tiredly, wincing as he pulls out. Jongin's hole twitches in his absence. The doctor backs away, and Jongin can hear him yanking the condom off and tossing it away before coming back with tissues. He reaches for them gratefully, but Kyungsoo nudges his hand aside and swipes at the sticky mess.

“Thank you,” Jongin mumbles, touched but drained.

Kyungsoo is in the middle of saying something sweet when the door thunks to their side, followed by loud sniffing at the bottom corner of the frame. Jongin jumps up so fast, he nearly bowls the doctor over.

“Shh,” Kyungsoo whispers, firm hands on his shoulders.

“Who the fuck is here?” Jongin hisses back as he jumps up and down on one leg, hastily trying to yank his jeans back on. He watches as Kyungsoo hop back into his pants and sidescoots to the other side of the desk to lean in closer to the door. The sniffing starts anew, and Jongin rolls his eyes heavily.

“Chen,” they say simultaneously. Kyungsoo swings the door open, and indeed, the old beagle waddles in, planting himself directly in front of Kyungsoo and waggling his tail eagerly.

“I could've sworn I put him back in his kennel,” Jongin mutters.

“He knows how to pick it,” Kyungsoo explains. “It's happened a few times now. He and Baekhyun. They're con artists.”

Kyungsoo wrestles the dog, and carries him back to the kennel while Jongin finishes getting dressed. The room smells like sex, and he pokes around in Kyungsoo's bag to find two choices for air freshener: Sauvage or Acqua Di Gio. Muttering a silent apology for using up Kyungsoo's expensive cologne, Jongin spritzes the second one into the air and a little on himself before climbing over the desk.

The doctor is back by the time he reaches the doorway, and offers a hand to Jongin. They walk in silence down the hall, to the Small Critters wing, where Kyungsoo holds a finger to his lips for silence, and they walk in.

The room is dim, and they pad forth quietly until Kyungsoo stops and urges Jongin ahead with a gentle push to his lower back. He's vibrating with excitement by now, barely forcing himself to contain his squeals as he walks to the small cage. Inside, a tiny family of hamsters are curled up together, fast asleep. He counts. All six still intact. They were getting fuzzy. Not enough to mask the pink skin, but cuter than the picture Jisoo took, definitely. He covers his mouth to suppress any stray noises and hurries back to Kyungsoo, following him in silence until the door shuts again.

“They're so  _ cute _ ,” Jongin squeaks, gripping Kyungsoo's arm as he recounts the memory. They are locking up the building, and he is dancing down the hallway toward the birds, still delighted.

“ _ You're  _ so cute,” Kyungsoo replies, rolling forward on the balls of his feet to tippy toe and give Jongin a quick peck on the lips.

“You know I've had a crush on you, right?” Jongin asks. It's such a strange, liberating feeling to say aloud, but after everything that just happen, it just seems silly to voice now. “Like since I've started here? Since my first interview with Mrs. Ahn even?

Kyungsoo shrugs, and then winces at the mock-punch Jongin lands on his shoulder. “I knew,” he admits. “But I assumed it was just like a weak crush, like...casual?” He rubs his lips together in thought. “I mean, you flirt with everyone-”

“It's not flirting!” Jongin argues. “I'm friends with everyone!”

“-And never with me,” he finishes, ducking as Jongin gives him a menacing look again.

“You're blind.”

“—ded, by my desire for you.”

Jongin rolls his eyes, exaggerating his annoyance as his heart (and ego) swells. He pretends to fuss over the heat lamp as Kyungsoo picks up one of the ducklings to check its wing. It quacks loudly at them, prompting a wave of barks and bellows from the canine wing. A moment later, the clear sound of a grate swinging open echoes down the hall. 

Their eyes meet, and Kyungsoo sighs loudly. “Here,” he says, pushing the bird out toward Jongin, “hold the duck.” He's halfway down the hall when he spins on his heels. “What kind of food do you like?”

Jongin sets the duck down, and scrunches his face as it lets out another menacing quack. “I'll eat anything,” he answers, hurrying after the doctor once he locks up the room.

“I can cook,” Kyungsoo offers.

Jongin leans against the doorframe as he watches the doctor sweet-talk Baekhyun back into his kennel. “Are you just trying to get me back to your place?”

“If you're worried about me taking advantage of you,” Kyungsoo says sarcastically, “we can go by a liquor store and pick up whatever you need to make those Leg Spreaders again.”

“So I can take advantage of you?”

“Please.”

**Author's Note:**

> To my recipient:  
> If you don't know me by now (You will never never never know me)  
> You will never never never know me (ooh)


End file.
